


Madness Was Never This Good

by ravahn2020



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravahn2020/pseuds/ravahn2020
Summary: A supercorp fic set in the comics rather than the arrowverse
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 3





	Madness Was Never This Good

Anyway, settle in for a new multi chapter work. This is chapter 1 of Madness Was Never This Good, a fic of supercorp based WAAAAAAAAY more in the comics than the arrowverse is. I hope you enjoy it!

As Barry ran into the Lexcorp server room, he knew he had to work fast; even for him. Clark was outside, fighting Lex’s new mech. He was fighting hard, but not as hard as he normally does, in an attempt to buy Barry time to find evidence to finally lock up the bald sociopath. It wouldn't take Lex long to notice; he's a smart, smart man.

The entire building shakes while Barry types, but he just gives up and starts grabbing hard drives to go over later. He goes with his gut feelings over which ones could contain evidence, but being a CSI his gut feeling about this sort of thing is more of an educated guess than just the vibes. He miniturizes the drives in his Flash ring and runs out, his yellow-orange lightning streaking behind him.

Clark’s earpiece buzzed and Barry’s voice came through clear as day, as if they were having a calm conversation. 

“Clark! I got some drives, and I'm running them to CCPD now. Send that fucker sky high.” Barry says as he zips out of the back entrance to Lexcorp.

“Good work Barr, but you could do without the language,” Clark thinks, the comms device transmitting it without him having to make a sound.

“Nerd.”

“Ironic, coming from the captain of the Central City High School Chess Team for 2 years.”

“No, it was all 4 years! Get y-... oh, that's just fighting dirty, jock.”

“Yep.” Clark smiles and starts going all out on Lex. The mech tries to fire at him with a kryptonite bullet, but Clark redirects it towards Lex’s power delivery system which he has clearly spent a long time building by hand.

The mech falls, and Clark flies to pull Lex from the wreckage before he can be hurt, but finds there's nothing inside but a piece of paper. He picks up the paper and opens it.

“ _I know your plan, Superman,”_ it reads, in neat handwriting. _“On the drives your fast_ [ _coadjutor_ ](https://www.thesaurus.com/browse/coadjutor) _stole, you will find an itemized list of every crime I have committed, and a personal note signed by me, admitting to it. It’s enough evidence to get me incarcerated for 50 lifetimes. Say hello to Lena for me, will you?”_

Clark scowled. Lex has some sort of plan in play. He has to. Why else would he give them everything to convict him, just short of being in a box covered in Batman wrapping paper? It’s never this easy when dealing with a man like Lex. Surely there must be something. Kryptonite ink on the paper, a magical seal around the mech, Lois or John being kidnapped, but no. Everything is fine, which means nothing is. He sends a snapshot of the text to Bruce to see if there are any double meanings he can discern, and leaves for a flyaround of the city to clear his head.

-2 DAYS LATER-

**last-son: hey kar, i have a surprise**

**the-gay-cousin: sure…? what is it?**

**last-son: i got you an exclusive deal where you get to shadow lena luthor for 3 days starting a few hours before her press conference. Youre gonna be staying in her personal apartment in her guest room**

**the-gay-cousin: how????? clark thats amazing! whats the catch?**

**last-son: im a bit suspicious of her. can you keep an eye out for anything while youre with her?**

**the-gay-cousin: while i dont really think anythings sus from what she seems like on tv, sure**

**last-son: thanks**

**the-gay-cousin: np**

Kara squeaked with excitement and dropped her phone when she got the news, her phone falling and turning to little more than dust as she is miles above National City. This could be her big break. Finally, more than just “that girl who proofreads the sports column” as her boss so eloquently puts her. But after a second of thinking, she realizes what she may be getting herself into, as both Kara Danvers _and_ Supergirl. The ceremony putting her in place as CEO of Lexcorp and accompanying press conference is only in a few hours; she hasn't had any time to prepare. What if she's looked down on by Ms. Luthor? And if she _is_ in kahoots with her brother, is she even prepared to take her on? She shakes her head to distract herself as she flies to a higher end clothing store. She’ll have to dip into her money she got last christmas, but this is definitely worth it. She lands in an alley next to some fancy schmancy clothes shop and changes out of her form fitting super suit, and into her street clothes and glasses.

She walks inside and is immediately drawn to the dresses section. They were always her favorite type of clothing for special occasions. She chooses a baby blue one with an open back, a modest yellow one with a knee length skirt, and a red one covered in sequins. The colors may be on the nose, but everyone likes primaries. She changes into the baby blue one, and puts her clothes in a bag. As she leaves, she sees a recording of an interview with Ms. Luthor on a tv. She freezes, but doesnt know why. This is the first time she's ever seen Ms. Luthor, hell it's the first time most people have. She has always stayed out of the limelight, becoming a borderline hermit. But why did she freeze? She shakes her head and keeps walking. 

“What's going on with me…?” she mumbles to herself. She always tries to be more composed than this. She chalks it up to nerves and turns left to walk home. Only about an hour until she meets up with the elusive Lena Luther, for 81 hours no less. She gets out her phone and plays with her bi pride flag pop socket as she selects a song to walk to.

**Author's Note:**

> im really excited for this fic


End file.
